A Bleach Military Story
by okh-eshivar
Summary: When Nanao gets back from basic training and finds a gift on her desk, she more than a little suspicious. Will Shunsui be able to prove himself? ShunsuixNanao ONESHOT


Tesslyn Bergin

Story to go along with The Necklace

_A_ _Subtle_ _Hint_ _of_ _Irony_

Nanao Ise had just gotten back from her basic training for the military and was walking into her office when she found a small box sitting neatly on her desk wrapped in red glossy wrapping paper. She waringly picked it up and a small card fell from the bottom, fluttering down onto her lap. She picked up a silver letter opener off her desk and slid it through the top of the envelope, careful not to damage its contents. It read:

_Dear lovely Nanao,..._

Nanao sighed bitterly. How she hated the nickname her captain had stamped on her.

_...Please enjoy your gift!_

_Salutations, Shunsui Kyoraku_

_P.S.: All of my paperwork is done, so don't go crazy!_

Her eyes widened as she reread the P.S. "_He actually _did_ his paperwork? That's a shocker"_, she humored herself. She eyed the box, unsure of weither she should open it or not. "_Last year he mailed all of his paperwork to me and said in the card that he found a way to make my life _easier", she huffed. She pushed the small red box off her desk, deciding that if it was _anything_ like _that_ gift, then she wanted nothing to do with it. She sat down, picked up the first of a mountainous pile of paperwork and started scribbling her signature on all the nessassary reports.

"_Even if the captain's paperwork _is_ already done, this is going to take more time than I'd like it to"._

Since there was a war going on, paperwork came flooding in in overwelming amounts. This continued for about 3 hours until the captain of her squad, Shunsui Kyoraku, burst through her office doors with a big smile stretched across his face.

"Good evening, Captain", she said, not even glancing up from her 425th page. She was so close to being completely done that she could almost taste the coffee she would be brewing after she'd finished.

"Hello, lovely Nanao. I assume you liked your gift", he said cheerfully as he walked over to her desk.

" Actually sir, I have not and do not plan on opening your present. I am your lieutenent. You should not be randomly spending your money on me. If you would like to give someone meaningless gifts for no particular reason, then give them to Lieutenent Rangiku in the tenth squad. I'm sure she would apprietate them more than myself".

His face dropped. "But...but Nanao, you don't even know what it is! Its-"

"I am pretty sure I know what you are trying to give me. And I also know that I want nothing of it. What have you got there?"

Frowning, he carelessly dropped a stack of papers onto a clear spot on her desk. "More paperwork. Squad 13's captain still hasn't recovered from his tuberculosis so he's been sent home to his family for hospital treatment. The lieutenent couldn't handle all the additional paperwork, so I volunteered to help. Hope you don't mind." She frowned. Obviously when he said _he_ volunteered that meant that _she _did as well. So much for that coffee.

"I see. Well, I had better get to work."

She handed the box to him. "What you do with this is up to you, just please stop buying me gifts." He took it and silently walked out, a gloomy aura trailing behind him.

"_He must be pretty put down that he still has to do his_ own_ paperwork. Honestly, what kind of fool does he take me for?"_, she thought to herself. "_And where did he find the gall to tell me that I don't know what I'm talking about? Doesn't he think that after working five full years with him that I'd know better?"_

She continued on with her paperwork, not stopping to rest until every single piece of paper was completed and stacked neatly in carefully organized piles. Finally, at 1:30 in the morning, she pushed in her chair, flicked off the lights, and locked the dark office behind her. "_Stupid man", _she thought, than she drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

The next day, Nanao was walking through the 10th squad, preparing to drop the stack of paperwork that was delivered to her to the 13th squad quarters, when she nearly a full collision with Lieutenent Rangiku.

"Nanao, look at what your captain gave to me!" She pointed to a beautiful diamond necklace that was dangling from her neck. Nanao's stomach twisted up.

_"He's got the nerve to give her a diamond necklace but best he could give me is another squad's paperwork?! What, is he trying to show me up or something?"_

"It's very pretty, Lieutenent Rangiku. When did he give it to you?"

She thought for a second.

"Last night. It was definitely unexpected. In fact, we just walked past each other and he simply tossed it to me and said 'If you need me I'll be sulking'. Wasn't like him at all".

Nanao gasped.

"Uh, Rangiku...?"

"Yes?"

She pointed at the jewels around her neck. "I think that's supposed to be mine."

_Fin_


End file.
